Expressions Smile I
by freya kurenai
Summary: a one shot dedicated to TeFU and my beloved, the light of my life. : please enjoy.


Freya:… this is my first time to ride the PoT wave, so I apologize for any OOC-ness that you find between the Buchou and the Tensai. More notes to come at the end of this fic.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Expressions Smile I **

* * *

People had a lot of theories about smiles.

One theory amused Fuji so much, he had come to the conclusion that it was unhealthy. Oh well.

This theory, the one he thought about a lot (he didn't like it, but he tolerated it & more than once considered it- but only up to that), stated that the best smiles were the ones we had no reason to smile.

* * *

He decided to really think about it one day, out of sheer boredom. The best smiles had no reason. Simply put. We smile them just because.

There was no reason to smile – so, did that mean there was no reason not to smile? Fuji was starting to get amused.

So when people smiled out of the blue –for no coherent reason whatsoever- that was the best smile? When nothing brings forth something, that is to be considered the best? People would call that crazy, he muses.

Smiling for no reason at all. Or, in another way, smiling because there was no reason not to. In the face of perfection.

He paused.

So did that mean nothingness was parallel to perfection?

Fuji shook his head. He was getting too philosophical.

"Game and match to Fuji Syuusuke! 6 games to love!"

Across the net, a sophomore slumped to the ground.

* * *

The best smiles had no reason.

To be true, Fuji didn't believe that himself. No, he believed that there was a reason behind every smile- no matter how mundane it could be. He could see a lot of examples here at the tennis courts alone.

Echizen smiled when a good game was presented and/or played, either by himself or by others.

Momoshiro smiled when he faced a challenge, convinced that he could take it head on.

Taka-san smiled when he was given a racket, and Fuji would like to think that the following events were somewhat tied that smile. ("BURNING!!! YEAH!!!!")

Inui smiled when he gathered more data, & this was accompanied by the (ominous-foreboding-eerie) glint of his glasses as he scribbled away.

Kaidoh smiled when trained, & Fuji thinks it's because he's satisfied.

Oishi smiled when he sees the others having fun & doing their best, like a real mother (Fuji's smile twitches slightly at this, & he thinks that it's because it's funny).

Eiji smiled when things get exciting & fun & when he plays a game & when he talks & - lives. Fuji thinks that Eiji's smile is the most innocent of all.

Tezuka smiled when things were in order & everyone was enjoying themselves & playing their hardest- (Fuji realizes that no, he's not thinking Oishi's smile is funny, he's jealous- even if it's just a little bit, he is) & when no one's looking (he thinks, Fuji's always looking), he smiles the kind of smile that tells Fuji that he's happy to be here, with his friends, doing what they all love to do.

And as for himself? Well…

* * *

Stuck in the locker room once again because of the rain, Tezuka & Fuji would wait in silence for the rain to pass. Or at least weaken, as they have come prepared this time, borrowing the spare umbrella that some member has left (probably Oishi, probably on purpose) atop the lockers.

It was small, but it would do. Fuji had no problems with sticking to Tezuka as the Buchou escorted him home. Nope, no problems at all.

As he stared out the window towards the pouring rain, Fuji smiled. Or continued to smile, to be more precise.

Tezuka found himself unable to control his tongue (thus his next words), and for good measure, he would train it tomorrow by sending the regulars on a lap-spree. Repeatedly. (for anyone concerned, a lap-spree contains 50-75 laps)

"Fuji, why do you smile?"

It was a question he'd avoided too many times, & it was now getting its sweet revenge.

The prodigy cocked his head at him, considering his answer it seemed. Maybe Tezuka should start regretting the question now. Just maybe. If Fuji didn't want to answer it, then he didn't have to.

It would be best to tell him that, now.

"Fuji—" "Because."

Tezuka paused. He was answering the (admittedly stupid, shouldn't-even-have-tried-to-ask-it) question?

"Because you don't, Tezuka. And I think that even if you don't have a reason to smile, you should."

Great, Fuji thought, he was supporting the very idea he found utterly ridiculous. Oh well, he could say it was for Tezuka's sake. That wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm not saying you don't have a reason, it's just that they're few and barely noticeable. So, I decided that if you're not smiling, I'll do it for you… Funny, I used to think I smiled for no reason at all."

Biting his tongue, Fuji forced himself to shut up. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. He stood up from the bench they'd been sitting on, and slung his bags over his shoulder.

Better to get sick with pneumonia & a fever than to further embarrass himself in front of their buchou who could probably psychoanalyze people just as well as he could execute the Tezuka Zone.

"Buchou, I'll leave the umbrella to you, I'll just –"

"If I smiled… If I smiled more, then… at that time, would you stop smiling?"

Tezuka was getting the distinct feeling that Fuji wanted to run away. But he was also curious, & that beat wanting to run away any day (in his book). Which justified the fact that he was now holding Fuji's arm.

He wanted to know if he'd see that smile again, the one that looked so innocent at one glance and not-so-innocent at second. The smile that kept his head running on the days that he felt as tired as everybody else, times two. It was a refreshing thing, to see that smile while everything else goes haywire.

He liked it.

(to be more precise…)

He liked Fuji's smile.

(better)

Fuji, on his part, was very surprised. It showed in the slight raise of his eyebrows, the little twitch at the corner of his lips (though why Tezuka could pinpoint that with such little lighting, even he didn't know- maybe it's because he spends a lot of time watching the tensai… and he'd never admit to that… except for when Fuji asks him that is… then he can TRY to deny it…. Though he knows he can't).

The prodigy knows he could run away. Leave Tezuka for dead in silence & pouring rain. But somehow, that option didn't appeal to him at the time. The best he could do was answer the Buchou truthfully, and as honestly as he could.

Pneumonia could kill anyway (you wish Fuji, you wish).

So Fuji turned and smiled (some more) at the usually untalkative captain.

"Well, at that time… I don't think I'd stop smiling. I think I'd smile a bit more…"

… (shuffle, shuffle, and Fuji tilts his head to the side with a sheepish smile)

"You have a nice smile, Kunimitsu."

It was difficult, but certainly not impossible, for the blue-eyed tensai to spot the blush that crept along Tezuka's face, as he continued to smile.

This, he thinks, is another good reason why he smiles. He'll perhaps add some more, when he & Tezuka get stuck in the club's locker room again, & he decides that Tezuka should be kissed more often.

Fuji was pretty sure he'd blush on the first time.

* * *

FIN

Author's notes: if you liked this fic, please do leave a review. **EXPRESSIONS **will be a series of one-shots, focused on the chracter's –what else?- expressions. The first ones will be under 'Smile', so expect those characters who like to smile (next will be Yukimura). If you'd like any particular character, please do tell

Me in your reviews. Please include their expression as well, as I'm sure that you (my beloved readers) would like that.

Note, I also encourage your knowledge of pairings. Nothing's too outrageous. Hit me with your best shot!!!

Ever loving, Freya Kurenai.


End file.
